Qin
History Not much is know of the Qin state prior to King Sho's reign but it is assumed that they, like other states, engaged in territorial warfare and have done so for decades. Qin's military might was evident during King Sho's reign as the monarch himself had ambition and a dream to unite all the states under his rule. The system he created called the Six Great Generals of Qin was crucial to Qin expanding its territory and becoming a state to be feared during those times. After King Sho's death, his son's rule in the state was weak and he failed to follow in his father's footsteps to strengthen the state's military. Story After seizing back the throne from his half brother, Ei Sei launched an invasion into the state of Wei which failed to gain them more territory. The following campaign into the state of Han was met with great success as the army led by Great General Mou Gou conquered many cities and pushed deep into Han territory. This, however, left them vulnerable as Zhao invaded Qin, attacking two of its border cities before a relief army led by Great General Ō Ki came to repel their advance. They succeeded in saving the city of Bayou and repelling the Zhao forces but at a great cost with the death of the "Monstrous Bird of Qin". Upon hearing of Ō Ki's death, neighbouring states began to slowly encroach on Qin borders. Ryo Fui sparked an incident which brought Ri Boku to the royal palace where an alliance was formed with Zhao with the city of Kankou going to the Qin. In the 5th year of King Sei's reign, the Qin launched a campaign into Wei with 250,000 troops led by Great General Mou Gou. The aim was to push into the Sanyou region of Wei and subjugate the area, turning it to a county. Culture Factions *Royal Harem *Ei Sei Faction *Ryo Faction Government The state is a monarchy run by the 31th king Ei Sei. Chancellor Ryo continually tries to gain the throne of the kingdom and has attempted to assassinate the king at one point. List of kings (newest up and oldest down) ; Ei Sei , 31th king Sou Jou , 30th king Sho , 29th king Chancellor of the state *Ryo Fui Chancellor of the right *Shou Hei Kun Chancellor of the left *Shō Bun Kun Military The Qin military is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 5000-man commanders, 2000-man commanders, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five man units). Those of a lower rank that dare kill a 1000-man commander are court martialed and beheaded along with their subordinates as it is a crime in the Qin military. Some armies send messages across great distances by using either flags or smoke signals. There is a system where soldiers can turn in enemy heads for a bounty and this is most likely done so the state can record the number of soldiers that its enemies can put to the field. Head of Military Affairs *Shou Hei Kun The Six Great Generals (defunct) *Ō Ki† The Monstrous Bird of Qin *Kyou† *Haku Ki† - Leader of the Six Great Generals *Ko Shou† *Ō Kotsu† *Shi Ba Saku† Great Generals *Mou Bu *Mou Gou '' Hakurou the famous sieger of cities'' *Duke Hyou *Tou - Inherited Ō Ki's army, considered to be equal in strength by Ō Ki himself Vice Generals *Kan Ki the Beheader *Ō Sen Generals *Lord Koku Gou† *Ra Gen† *Chou Tou *Ei Bi *Do Mon ''Ō Ki's vassals'' considered equal in ability to generals *Ryuu Koku *Rin Bou† *Roku O Mi *Kan Ou *Dou Kin† 3000-man Commanders *Heki *Shou Kaku 2000-man Commanders *Ō Hon 1000-man Commanders *Shin *Mou Ten *Baku Koshin† *Ogiko *Kaku Bi† *Ran Dou Battles Episode One Qin VS. Zhao: Winner unknown Ryo Fui VS. Wei: Winner unknown Villages - Jouto Village - Kokuhi Village Geography Qin is the state farthest to the west and its capital is Kanyou. By the capital here is a river running through Qin and Wei, passing the borders of Wei and Han. It continues through Zhao and ends at the west borders of Qi. The neighboring states near Qin are Chu (located to the south), Han and Wei (to the east) and Zhao (to the north east). Gallery Category:Qin Category:Warring States Category:State